Dancing in the Rain
by mariecullen12
Summary: Bella is a successful business woman. But at every turn Bella feels like everyone is trying to keep her from reaching her goals all because of one simple thing. But is the problem really the world or Bella's perception of it? Or maybe both? And will it even keep her from falling in love with the perfect man? OOC. AH.
1. Bored Meeting

**Thanks again Nati for pre-reading!**

* * *

**Prologue: Bored Meeting**

**Bella's POV**

I walked into the conference room and took a deep breath. I hated these meetings. For one, they were always full of pretentious stuffy old men with bushy eyebrows and grey hair. Two, they were utterly pointless.

Most of the other managers and directors were already there, so I took my seat in the middle of the long table on the left side. I opened up my folder and shuffled through some notes I'd made for my newest project. I had my own presentation to give towards the end of the meeting although it was one I was not really looking forward to.

A few of the other associates glanced in my direction, but only a few of those acknowledged my presence with a nod of the head or a smile.

I just wanted the meeting to be over with so I could get back to my office where I wouldn't have to pretend that I liked any of the people in this room. They were the reason my job was so difficult and the very same reason I had to work so damn hard. I prayed silently that the people before me would present either something so ridiculous that it would keep me awake and entertained or actually present something worthwhile to catch my interest. Despite my wishful thinking, I was not convinced this meeting would be any different than the rest.

The seat on my right remained vacant as the meeting went underway which didn't surprise me at all. Pretty much everyone in this company knew by now that I saw through all their fake facades and corporate room politics and that if provoked I'd tell them exactly what was on my mind. They needn't worry, I wasn't exactly in a defensive mood today. I was more worn out than anything.

I tried to stay awake and pay attention to the guy who was at the front of the room, but it was hard. Even after only five minutes. His ideas were horrible as predicted. Anyone with a brain could see that, but yet somehow he'd gotten hired. Office room politics.

My thoughts were interrupted as a sweet heavenly, but still manly scent filled the air beside me as someone slid into the vacant seat next to me.

I turned my head and took in a young man with a chiseled jaw, dark eyebrows, and startling green eyes. His eyes met mine and he smiled showing straight and perfect white teeth.

I was momentarily dazed, but I managed to somehow smile back and reluctantly turned my attention back to the boring guy upfront.

My attempts and concentrating up front were futile.

My mind kept drifting to other things like oh, I don't know the very attractive guy next to me, who smelled amazing. I couldn't recall ever seeing him in one of these meetings before. I was sure I would have noticed him with those coppery locks and perfect face. I wondered if he was a manager or on someone's team.

The next guy presenting stood up and pulled up his PowerPoint and began talking. I thought the first guy had been bad, but this guy made the last one look like Einstein. I wished the meeting would just end, but I still had another hour before lunch.

I felt a poke on my shoulder and ignored it figuring it was just an accidental brush of a folder or chair. I felt the pressure on my shoulder again and I looked over and saw the green eyed guy pushing a folded piece of a PowerPoint page over to me.

I met the green eyed guys gaze and he winked. Curious, I turned the piece of paper over to the back.

**Are these meetings always this bad? **was scrawled on the paper. He'd even drawn a frowny face.

I couldn't help, but smile.

I took my own pen and wrote a reply.

_Unfortunately yes. R.I.P brain cells. They're dying of boredom. LOL_

I drew a smiley face with Xed out eyes and pushed the paper back to green eyed guy.

It took him only a few seconds to scribble a reply before it was my turn again.

**I think my IQ dropped at least 40 points. I'm Edward by the way.**

So green eyed guys name was Edward. Hmm. Old-fashioned.

_Bella._

I pushed the paper back.

**Nice to meet you. I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks this meeting is boring. I went out on a limb hoping that you were a nice person. It seems I was right.**

It was my turn again and I tapped my pen against my folder.

_Nice to meet you too. Half of the meetings I go to are a complete waste of time. I'm glad you took a chance. My IQ has gone up at least 30 points since I started talking to you. Huge improvement from a few minutes ago._

I passed the sheet back and glanced around to make sure no one was watching us. I'd hate to see the look on my boss Jessica's face if she saw me passing notes during the meeting.

My worries were unnecessary though. No one was paying attention to me and green eyed guy. Hell, barely anyone was even paying attention to that guy upfront. I had been so busy passing notes with green eyed guy that I hadn't even realized that we'd switched speakers. This guy was slightly better than the last two, but even a monkey probably could've given a better presentation.

Green eyed guy passed the paper back and I smiled thankful for the small reprieve from boredom.

**I'm glad I did too. We are running out of space it seems. I guess we will have to finish talking some other time. Thanks for the distraction.**

I smiled and closed the paper, folding and passing it back to Edward after writing your welcome.

Edward took the paper and slipped it into his suit pocket and patted it.

The rest of the meeting passed by slowly without green eyes guys banter and I wished we hadn't run out of space.

By the time it got to my presentation more than half the room was asleep. And then there was this one guy who thought he was being sneaky, but he wasn't fooling anyone. I could totally tell he was playing a game of candy crush on his phone. Either way, it didn't really matter. Anything I probably said would've just gone in one ear and out the other anyways.

My presentation went by quickly and then it was the end. The end to a not so productive meeting. I collected all my papers and began standing up.

"It was nice to meet you Bella."

Green eyed guy held out his hand. Despite knowing his name, he'd still be green eyed guy to me.

"You too," I said, taking it.

"I look forward to seeing you again."

And then he was gone along with that pleasant smell that seemed to surround him.

I sighed.

Til next time green eyed guy.

**Well, hello there! A new story! I know I have like fifty, but I promise each and everyone single one of them will be eventually be updated and completed. What a daunting task! **

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and leave me a review to let me know if I should continue and what you thoughT! I'd love to hear some boredroom (see what I did there?) stories about trying to stay awake. **

**Thanks,**

**marie**


	2. Mistakes

**Thanks to Nati for pre-reading! **

**A/N at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mistakes**

I walked back to my office.

I wasn't surprised when I found Jessica waiting for me. It seemed she was always waiting for me with her curly hair and short physique. Jessica had a pained expression on her face as I came closer to my office door. I felt like she was a ticking time bomb and each tap of her foot was another second before she detonated.

"Hello Jessica," I said politely.

"Bella." Her voice was kurt and somewhat unfriendly.

I sighed. I unlocked my office door, turned on the lights and moved behind my desk with Jessica hot my trail.

"What is it I can help you with Jessica?" I turned to face my boss and braced myself for anything.

"I need you to talk to Jake. His work is unacceptable. Deal with it. Now." Jessica turned on her heel, and walked out of my office in a huff.

I rolled my eyes. Jessica thought she could treat me like crap, but one day when I didn't need this job, I was going to stand up to her and give her a piece of my mind. But that would have to wait for another day. Because for right now, I needed this job.

With Jessica's anger in mind, I made a mental note to go talk to Jacob later and find out what he'd done to anger Jessica this time. Not that it took much to anger her. Jessica always seemed to be bristling, ready to jump at the slightest mistake. As if she didn't make tons of mistakes herself. And it was usually me and my team who ended up fixing all of her errors and yet she still walked around like she was better than us.

I pushed thoughts of Jessica away and busied myself calling DDMs and working on our next advertising plans for the program I was building for our dealers.

The end of the day came rather quickly, much to my surprise, and I was glad to get into my car and drive home. I stopped on my way out to talk to Jake, but he was in the middle of a conference call with some guys in San Antonio, so I figured I'd have to talk with him on Monday.

I didn't have any special plans for tonight other than some tv and maybe some Chinese food. My mind drifted to green eyed guy and I wondered what he was doing. Most likely going home to a beautiful wife and a few kids. Or at the very least an extremely attractive girlfriend.

I wished I was going home to an attractive guy, but all I was going home to was a chilly and lonely apartment with my beta fish. I didn't even have a dog.

The thoughts of my apartment made me not want to go home. So instead, I decided to head to Chipotle. I figured it was at least better than Chinese.

My stomach growled at the thought of the heavenly food that was Chipotle with my usual order of a steak bowl. I was addicted. It was a fact and I probably needed to be in some sort of support group like Chipotle Anonymous.

I pulled up to the restaurant and hopped out ready for a nice meal. The line was long and I groaned but decided that it was well worth the wait.

I pulled out my phone to check my messages and a few emails when I heard a voice calling my name.

"Bella!"

I turned and there standing in line a few people back was green-eyed guy. Or I guess I should say Edward.

But to me, my green eyed guy. I mentally rolled my eyes. I didn't even know the guy and already I was being possessive.

Edward maneuvered through the line to where I was standing.

"I though that was you." Edward chuckled. "But since I'd only seen you once, I couldn't be totally sure. But like I said, I like to take chances and sure enough! It was you. Do you mind if I join you?" Edward flashed a crooked grin as he looked down at me.

I suddenly felt very self conscious and I wished I had double checked my appearance before getting out of the car.

"No, I don't mind at all." I said, quickly. I was shocked and more than thrilled to have his company. Why would I even think of saying no to green eyed guy? He really must not have known just how attractive he really was.

'"Fantastic."

With green eyed guy right beside me, I could smell that lovely scent again and I could get a better look at his clothes. He was wearing the same dark tailored suit from this morning but he'd loosened his tie, removed the jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He looked crisp and clean.

"So, do you come here often?" Edward asked.

"Too often." I admitted. "It's rather an addiction."

Edward grinned. "I'm glad to know I'm not the only one." The line moved and I walked up to the counter interrupting Edward to place my order.

Edward placed his and once we paid we sat down at a table by the window, looking out on the major street.

"As I was saying before, I'm addicted too. Don't tell anyone, but I practically eat here every night."

I raised my eyebrows.

"I know, I know it's sad, but I can't cook for the life of me."

I laughed. I didn't mean to, but the expression on Edward's face was comical. He looked so helpless as he revealed.

"Great. Now you're laughing at me." Edward sighed, pretending to be frustrated, but I could tell he was just as amused as I was.

"I'm sorry. I really am." I tried to hold in my giggles, but it was hard.

Edward chuckled and I figured it was okay. "You know, as I was driving home I was kind of down thinking about having to go home to an empty apartment on a Friday night. But as luck would have it, I'm sitting across from a beautiful girl eating delicious food." Edward mused, throwing a grin my way.

I felt my face grow warm even though It wouldn't have been visible to anyone else. I couldn't remember the last time anyone had complimented me, other than my family, none the less called me beautiful. It made me feel...light and confident and...wanted for the first time in a long while.

I smiled and took a bite from my steak bowl.

"Thank you for the compliment, but I am by no means beautiful." I laughed.

Despite my words, I mentally stamped this moment into my brain. I wanted to forever remember this happy moment. The moment where color didn't seem to matter and where two people could be free from the world. My very own compliment from my green eyed guy.

"But you are." Edward insisted. "You caught my eye the moment I entered that conference room and I'm almost scared to admit this, but I can't seem to get you out of my head."

His words made me want to soar and at the same time made me want to cry.

"I can assume you noticed me for an entirely different reason. I'm not exactly easy to miss." I laughed, but I wasn't amused. Not anymore.

"I'm serious. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Smart too. You're presentation today was incredible and if the other people at TEI can't see it than they're blind. Let me take you out. Tonight. I know this great ice cream place right down the street."

I stared into Edward's green gaze and saw the hope in his eyes. His face was so open and honest. I wanted to say yes, I wanted to go get ice cream with him and learn about the person I had dubbed green eyed guy. But I couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Edward. But I can't."

Edward's face fell, disbelief coloring his perfect face.

"What? Why?"

"Can't you see? Look at you. And look at me. We're too different."

"Bella what are you talking about?" Edward's eyebrows furrowed.

He was definitely not getting it. And I definitely didn't feel like explaining because I didn't want to sit and watch him realize why I couldn't date him, why it wouldn't work.

"You know what, I have to go. This was a mistake." I mumbled and pushed my chair back, taking my purse and bowl.

"Wait! Bella! Where are you going?" Edward tried to follow me, but another customer got in the way as I headed for the door.

I didn't answer him as I threw my only partially eaten bowl in the trash. I wasn't so hungry anymore.

* * *

**Hey guys! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think with a review! Today is my bday after all! **

**Ill try to keep a running list of terms I might use from my business world. I also apologize for anything that my be incorrect! I also realize that I am writing about a rather difficult/sensitive subject and I by no means intend to insult or offend anyone. However, I'm here to convey a creative story about stuff that actually exists in the real world. So, please be respectful of me and my work. Just wanted to get that out there before I continue! **

**DDMs- Dealer Development Managers aka a fancy name for sales people who try to get a supplier to agree to work with a particular company and in this story agree to provide tires in exchange for marketing and publicity**

**TEI- company that I made up for this story called Tires Exchange Incorporated. No idea if a company by this name exists but that was unintentional.**

**Thanks,**

**marie**


End file.
